


All Grown Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin never meet under the street lamp.  Brian moves to New York after a failed relationship with Michael.  Justin goes to Dartmouth and gets a degree in Business and Art.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

2007

“Brian, I need you to take out the Regines account and show them the town,” Mitchell said. Brian usually was the only partner to take out clients. He was also the most successful person in the firm.

“Sure Mitch, when?” Brian asked.

“Tomorrow night after the initial presentation. I would like you to sit in on the presentation to see if Walters needs work on giving them.”

“Ok. Tell my assistant when the meeting is.”

“Thanks, Brian.” Brian went back to his work; he had four of his own presentations to give this week.

Around five pm, Cynthia came to go over the next day’s schedule. “So, boss the meeting with Regines is at 2pm tomorrow. You are completely free after that and here is the list of the art shows, plays, and productions that we have tickets for.”

“Thanks Cyn. Well, take these two ads and descriptions down to the art department. I need them by Monday.”

“Sure. Anything else?” Cynthia asked, hoping Brian would go home because he looked tired.

“No. I am going to head home.” Brian yawned. He went down to his Mercedes and drove home to his brownstone, took a shower, watched TV while eating dinner. He did a little work and went to bed.

Same Day

Justin couldn’t help but feel nervous; it is going to be his first show. He could not believe it, he was so happy. 

His parents were coming, although his dad still didn’t approve of his being gay, he was coming none the less. Molly was coming, she supported him. He was also glad because he had just bought a brown stone. His life starting at 23. He couldn’t wait.

 

Friday

The two of Brian’s morning meetings went well. His one signed and the other was coming back when he had the ads drawn up. Then he went to the conference room to make sure everything was ok with Mitchell and Walters before the actual meeting began.

Well the presentation went off without a hitch. After they signed Brian said “Well we would like to treat you to dinner and a show. There are three plays and an art show.”

“Let’s go to the art show. It’s Justin Taylor’s art show, right?” Charles McLauren, the owner of Regines, said.

“Yes it is. They have dinner being served before the show. Say the limo will pick you up at about 6pm for the 7pm dinner. The show is at 8.” Brian said having memorized the schedule.

“Ok, we will see you at 6 then.” Brian shook their hands as they left.

Mitchell turned to Brian, “Go home Brian. Take the rest of the afternoon off. Have some fun tonight. See you on Monday.”

“Thanks Cynthia call me if anything important comes up.” With that, he left.

As he pulled up to his place, he saw a moving van and a small family standing on the street. “Great.” He thought “just what you what I need breeders next door,” He pulled into his parking spot.

Justin saw the silver Mercedes pull up. He watched the gorgeous well dressed man get out of it. He was awe-struck by this mans beauty. Jennifer saw what Justin was staring at and nudged him.

“Sorry Mom.” Justin said.

Brian had felt the eyes on him. He looked up to see the son turn around. He laughed. He walked over to them to be a polite next door neighbor. “Hello” he said smiling.

“Hello. I’m Jennifer Taylor, my husband Craig.” He shook Craig’s hand, “My son Justin, and my daughter Molly.”

“I’m Brian Kinney. I live next door.”

“My son Justin is moving in today. We’re heading back to Pittsburg,” Jennifer said looking over at Justin who was pulling out his paintings from his jeep Cherokee. “Justin come over here.”

Justin propped his paintings against his jeep and walked over to his mom. “Yeah.”

“This is Brian Kinney, your next door neighbor.” Jennifer informed her son.

“Hello Mr. Kinney. It’s nice to meet you.” Justin said hoping that his nerves weren’t showing.

“Call me Brian.” Brian smiled at how nervous the boy looked.

Craig saw the look Justin was giving Brian. He said, “So Brian what do you do for a living?” Justin shot his dad a look.

“I’m a partner in Mitchell, Lourdes & Kinney. It’s a advertising agency.” Brian answered professionally.

“Nice.” Craig thought.

“Actually, I am originally from Pittsburgh.”

“Really?” Justin looked shocked. He would have noticed a man like this.

“Yeah. I haven’t been back in a while; maybe you can tell me what is happening down there.” Brain said looking at Justin.

“Sure.” Was all Justin could say.

“Have fun moving in. Later.” Brian said

“Bye.” Said Jennifer. “later.” Said Justin.

Around 5:30 pm

Justin was leaving his house when he saw a limo pull up. Brian came out of his house wearing a charcoal gray Armani suite with a black silk shirt and gray tie. The limo driver opened the door and Brian got in. “Wow, he must be someone important in the agency he works for.” Justin thought as he went to his jeep.

At 7pm Justin walked into the dinner. He saw a seat at the table in the back. He started to walk when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“So, Sunshine, how does it feel to be famous?” the voice purred in his ear. Justin felt a shiver go through his body strait to his groin. He turned around and came face to face with his new neighbor.

“Hey Brian” He said, trying to calm his heart. “What are you doing here?”

“I am taking out some clients. They wanted to see your show.” Brian answered glad Justin wasn’t looking down. When he had touched Justin, he felt a kind of electric shock that went strait to his groin.  
“Cool. I hope you and your clients enjoy it. I need to mingle so I will see you later.” With that Justin left.

Charles came up when Justin had left, “Who was that?”

“That was Justin Taylor, the artist and my new neighbor.” Brian answered. “I’ll introduce you when he comes back, let’s eat first.” Brian led Charles to their table whish was near Justin’s.

As they ate, Brian kept looking over at Justin’s table to find the blonde staring at him. He never felt this way about anyone. It was like an instant connection. Justin was thinking the same thing as he tried to concentrate on the conversation surrounding him. He just kept looking over t Brian.

Through the night they tried to avoid each other. Other than the introduction of Brains clients, they hadn’t spoken or been anywhere near each other. 

At the end of the night, Justin saw Brian leaving, he ran over to him. “Brian, can I give you a ride home? I need to talk to you.” Brian looked over at his clients who nodded and said they’d be fine getting back to the hotel. “Sure.” Brian said.

When Justin had finished talking and saying goodbye to friends, he led Brian to his jeep.

They drove in silence for a while. Brian looked over at Justin. Justin looked nervous. He knew Justin wanted to talk about them and their connection. Brian reached over and laced his fingers through Justin’s free hand. He felt the tension leave the blonde. Justin relaxed when Brian took his hand, realizing that Brian was as nervous but was also very calm about it.

When they parked in front of their houses, Brian got out and waited for Justin. He took Justin’s hand again and led him towards Brian’s house. He opened the door and let Justin in. He went in after. When he turned around after locking the door, Justin leaned up and kissed him.

At first it was gentle but quickly turned to passion as they started to tear each others cloths off. Knowing they wouldn’t make it to the bed room, Brian led them to the living room, not breaking contact other than to pull off Justin’s sweater. He laid Justin down on the couch once they were completely naked. They moaned into each others mouths when their erections touched. It was like a magnet and it really scared Brian. Brian pulled back from Justin; both breathing heavily, Brian moved to sit. Justin wondered what was wrong.

“Brian?” Justin asked sitting up touching Brian’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I feel like I’m going insane.” Brian said shaking. “I feel like I don’t want to be with anyone other than you. I mean I’ve just met you. I don’t want to leave or stop touching you.”

“I feel the same way. Although I’ve never actually had sex with another man.” Justin turned away. “I’m a 23yr old virgin.” He laughed.

Brain looked over at Justin, “Don’t worry about that, life has a funny way of doing things.” Brian turned Justin’s head and kissed him. “Lets go upstairs.” He took Justin’s hand and took him to his bed room.

“I’ll only do what you want to do.” Brian said. Justin nodded and leaned up and kissed Brian.

Brian took it slowly; he was going to teach Justin all he knew. He started kissing down Justin’s chest to his nipples taking each one in his mouth, suckling and biting till they were both hard.

“Brian” Justin moaned. His cock was harder than any other time before.

“Slowly. Breathe, Justin, breathe.” Brian massaged Justin’s stomach muscles. Once the tight feeling in his abs released Brian continued his way towards Justin’s cock. He knew Justin wouldn’t last long so he just engulfed him. Justin screamed and arched off the bed. Three long sucks and Justin moaned and came into Brian’s mouth. Brian kissed his way back up to Justin’s face and looked into the baby blue eyes. They were filled with lust and love. Justin looked into Brian’s eyes, lifted his head, and kissed Brian’s mouth trying to get a taste of himself.

“Wow” Justin whispered.

“You want to keep going?” Brian asked, Justin nodded “Ok. Turn over onto your stomach.” Justin’s face fell. “Don’t worry you’ll like it.”

Justin turned over wondering what Brian was going to do. He felt Brian kiss between his shoulder blades and Justin felt Brian’s tongue trail down his spine. The closer Brian got to his hole the more turned on he got. Then Brian licked around the hole and Justin shivered. Slowly Brian entered him with his tongue, Justin moaned uncontrollably. Brian pulled out to the tip of his tongue and then shoved his tongue more forcefully.

He continued to tongue him for about five minutes, when he felt Justin was ready he stopped. He reached for a condom and whispered into Justin’s ear, “Turnover.”

Justin turned over and looked at Brian. Brian tore open the package and put it on himself. He then reached for a tube of lube. He warmed it up on his dick. “Ready?” he asked as he positioned Justin’s legs on his shoulders. Justin nodded. “Just breathe.” Brian reminded him as he slowly pushed in.

To Justin he felt this intense pain that took his breath away. He willed himself to do as Brian said and breathe. Once he got used to the sensation he shifted his hips to signal to Brian that he was ready. Brian slowly pushed in until he was at the hilt. He started to move in and out. Both men were feeling the intense pleasure. Both men were moaning as they moved as one. They sped up and screamed as they both came. Brian relaxed on top of Justin after letting his legs down. They fell asleep in each others arms.

When Justin woke up the next morning t took him a couple of minutes to realize where he was. He remembered where he was by the pleasuring pain in his ass. He turned to a sleeping Brian. He would have to draw Brian one day. Just then Brian opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning Sunshine.” Brian said as he yawned. He looked over at the clock, it was five to ten. “Let’s shower and then get some breakfast.” Before Brian could get up though Justin was straddling his hips and said, “Wait, I’d like to repay a favor from last night.” He then went down on Brian whose only intelligible word was, “Justin,” before all coherent thought was taken from him.

Half an hour later they showered ad fucked. They got dressed in sweats and went down stairs to get breakfast. They picked up their cloths and folded them as they went. “So what do you want for breakfast?” Brian asked as he opened the refrigerator door. Justin came up behind him as said, “I can cook eggs and bacon, or we could just have cereal?”

“You go ahead and cook. This will be a change from the normal. And if you’re any good you could cook every morning.” Brian said smiling, watching Justin run all over looking for ingredients. 

*Knock, Knock*

“Who the Fuck?” Brian got up to investigate who would be knocking at his door at eleven in the morning.

*Knock, Knock*

“I’m coming hold your fucking horses.” Brian screamed and then groaned as he looked through the peep hole. “Damm.”

He opened the door. “What the hell are all of you doing here?” he said to Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Deb, and Vic.

“Well asshole, we thought we’d come and spend the day with you.” Debbie said.

“I had had plans but now that’s not going anywhere,” Brian groaned. “Hey Sunny boy.”

“Hey Daddy.” Said the six almost seven year old Gus. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Brian said. He bent down and hugged Gus. “Well, come in, go in the living room, I have to take care of something in the kitchen.”

“Jesus Brian not while Gus is here.” Melanie bitched.

“Not that kind of thing.” He walked then to his living room. “I’ll be right back.” He walked to the kitchen, “Sorry Justin. My friends from Pittsburgh just decided to stop by. I’ll have to introduce you to everyone.”

“OK. What about breakfast? I just finished cooking.” Justin said pointing to the two plates of bacon and eggs.

“We’ll bring it with us.” He said grabbing a plate and a fork and started walking towards the living room.

Everyone had been talking; they stopped when Brian walked in with Justin. There was only one chair open and Brian sat down and signaled for Justin to join him. Justin cautiously walked over and sat in Brian’s lap.

“Everyone this is Justin Taylor.” Brian said, “Justin this is Lindsay, her wife Mel, their son Gus, Debbie Novotny, Vic Grassi, and Michael Novotny, his boyfriend Ben Bruckner, Emmett Honeycutt, and Ted Schmit.”

“Taylor as in the artist?” Lindsay said.

“Yeah. I just moved in next door.” Justin said.

Michael glared, “Why so comfy? You’ve only been here one night.” 

“None of your business what goes on between Justin and me. I want to know why you guys didn’t call me?” Brian said looking at Michael, who Brian wished wasn’t there.

“We tried last night but no one answered.” Deb said, looking at how comfortable Justin was in Brian’s arms.

“Sorry, I was at a gallery showing.” Brian said smiling at Justin.

“Of what? Armani?? You never go to an art gallery if your life depended on it.” Michael whined, glaring at Justin.

“Oh shut up Michael.” Emmett quipped. “Sorry Brian he showed up at the last minute and whined and demanded that he come.” Michael shot Emmett a glare. “Oh grow up Michael. So whose show was it?”

Brian and Emmett had become closer since the fallout of Brian and Michael’s relationship. “Well it was actually Justin’s. I was there with clients. Although I have to say that I was impressed with the art work.”

“Well maybe you could show us while we are here.” Emmett said, “If Brian says your good, then I believe him. Congrats baby.”

“Thanks Emmett.” Justin said smiling his patented smile.

“So how old are you Sunshine?” Deb asked.

“I’m turning 24 soon. I graduated from Dartmouth with a double degree in Marketing and Studio Art. You can see which won out though.” He said laughing. “My dad always wanted a Business man, but sadly gave up on that idea.”

Ted looked at Justin, “Where are you from?”

“Pittsburgh.” Justin replied

“Small world.” Mel said.

“Daddy?” Gus asked quietly.

“Yeah Gus?”

“Can I use the bathroom?”

“Yes, you remember where it is?” Gus nodded and left.

“I’ll explain later.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. Justin nodded. “Well what did everyone want to do today?”

“We could do some museums. Maybe see Justin’s stuff. Then have a good dinner at a nice restaurant, and then we would be back to Pitts.” Emmett said answering for everyone.

“I don’t want to see his art work.” Michael said, his voice dripping with distain.

“Well as I remember you weren’t invited originally. Although it is good to see you Ben.” Ben nodded “Now I think Emmett has a good plan, so Justin why don’t you go and change and be back in an hour?”

“Sure.” Justin stood, Brian stood with him. “See you in an hour.” Brian leaned in and kissed him, walking to the front door picking up the stack of clothing that was Justin’s. When he returned to the living room every one was staring at him.

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Justin came back over, he was dressed in tight black jeans and a tight blue silk shirt. ‘Man,’ Brian thought, ‘This is going to be a long day.’

“Hey Brian,” Justin said as he walked in the door. Brian grabbed him and kissed him hard. They pulled apart both hard and breathless. “Damn.”

“Yeah. It’s going to be a long day,” Brian groaned as he leaned in and kissed Justin again.

“So, you two, are you going to be able to behave today?” Emmett said as he watched them. “Or should I say you Brian,” Emmett laughed at Brian’s expression, “Well can you blame me?”

“No, I can’t blame you. But you don’t know him well enough,” Brian said wrapping an arm around Justin. Emmett laughed, “True, true.”

“Daddy, Daddy,” Gus yelled running towards Brian, “Are we going to the park today?”

“Yeah we are but first we are going to an art gallery to see some of Justin’s work, ok?” Brian said as he bent down to Gus’ level. “Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Brian said grabbing his keys. “Emmett came with me.” They both went out the door.

They were all sitting in the living room, when Gus grabbed Justin’s hand and dragged him in there everyone had been dieing to talk to Justin.

“So Justin, how long have you know Brian?” Michael asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

“What’s it to you? I don’t think that it is any of your business what goes on between me and Brian,” Justin said, annoyed at Michael. He already didn’t like the man.

“Well, knowing Brian, he probably picked you up last night, you’ve only been here for one night and that is all you’ll be here for. You’ll have to see him everyday too,” said Michael laughing slightly.

Brian and Emmett were standing just outside the room. Brian looked over at Justin who looked over at the same time. Justin saw the anger in the hazel eyes. “How dare you Michael!” Brian yelled, “You don’t know me anymore. You haven’t know me in about 6 years. It’s your fault we broke up in the first place. Fuck you. Get out of my house. Stay away from me. Stay away from Justin. And stay away from Gus. Get out, NOW!” Gus ran over to Brian and grabbed his leg. Brian pulled Gus into his arms and into a hug.

Michael stood glaring at Justin, and said, “He’ll never say that he loves you. And you’ll always be on the outside looking in.”

Justin stood, starring down at Michael, and said almost growling, “I don’t care if he never says that he loves me. I love him and I’ll let him know that every day until he can learn to say it to me. You’ll never have that and from what I heard you never did. You probably won’t even be his friend for very much longer unless you grown up. Now get out and go home.” Justin finished, pointing to the door.

“You can’t tell me what to do. You’re just a trick. Don’t delude yourself,” Michael said, “You’re just a fuck. So why don’t you get out.”

“I think that Brian asked you first,” Justin said as Brian came around behind Justin and glared at Michael.

Completely ignoring Michael, Brian gave instructions to everyone else, “Lindsay, Mel, Gus, Vic, and I will go in Justin’s car. Ted, Ben, Deb, and Emmett will go in my car. Emmett will be driving.” Brian didn’t look at Michael, but he said, “You can take a cab and go somewhere but not with us.”

“But Brian I came here to see you,” Michael whined.

“Michael, shut up and get out,” Emmett said, “We’re sorry Ben, to drag you into this.”

Ben just smiled, “It’s ok. I actually came to see how Brian was. We met at the White Party eight years ago and have kept in touch when we ran into each other about 6 years ago.” He and Brian had already discussed this the last time Brian had been in Pittsburgh.

“What? You’ve fucked each other?” Michael practically yelled, as he stared from Brian to Ben.

“Jesus Michael. I’m surprised that you couldn’t tell. We all could the last time Brian was in town,” Deb said.

“I…” Michael stammered, “I’m going back to Pittsburgh. Right now. Ben, it’s over. I’m moving back in with Emmett.”

Emmett stifled a smile and said, “Sorry, sweetie. I’m moving to New York to expand my party planning business. I sold the apartment.”

Michael just stared at everyone. “Goodbye, Michael,” Brian sneered, as he walked Michael through the door and hailed him a cab. He paid the driver and said to take Michael to the train station.

As he walked back in, he heard Ben ask Justin, “Are you ok with it?”

“It’s okay. I know he had been with many men and it doesn’t bother me in the slightest,” Justin said with a small smile. “Let’s get going. I can probably get an almost empty showing of my work.” Justin smiled when he saw Brian. Brian walked over to Justin and gave him a kiss.

“Ok, you two, you can fuck when we all leave, but not until after dinner,” Deb said, as they broke apart. Everyone laughed and headed out to the cars. Justin looked surprised to see the Envoy.

“It’s my other car,” Brian said when he saw Justin’s look.

Everyone climbed into the two cars. Emmett followed Justin to the gallery, without getting lost. On the way to the gallery, Justin learned that Brian had fathered Gus with Lindsay, but had signed over his parental rights to Melanie. He also found out that when Brian was growing up, Vic was like the father that he had never had.

“Well, here we are,” Justin said as they pulled up to the gallery.

They walked in and started to walk around, Justin said, “If you have any questions, I’ll be walking around.” “Thanks,” came the reply. Lindsay, Melanie, and Gus went to the charcoal exhibit. Ted, Emmett, and Deb went to the paintings. Vic and Ben went to look at the sculptures.

“Alone, at last,” Brian said coming up behind Justin, “I’m sorry for what Michael said. He had been my best friend since we were 14 years old. I don’t think that he has grown up yet.”

Justin turned to Brian, “I don’t care about your past. I want to know you now. I mean I want to know about your past to know that part of you. I just want to know the man now.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Brian said softly, as he leaned in and kissed Justin. He couldn’t help but get lost in Justin. Their tongue’s dueled for space. They only pulled apart when it came apparent that they needed to breathe.

“I’ve never wanted to kiss someone so much,” Brian said as he got his breath back. Justin just nodded and leaned into Brian’s chest. Justin realized, even though he knew he shouldn’t, he was falling in love with Brian, and falling hard.

They spent the next two hours wandering through each exhibit. They went to lunch and then shopping for everyone and last but not least a trip to the park for Gus. By the time they had dinner, Justin felt at home with Brian’s friends. He got along with everyone extremely well.

As they were leaving to catch their train, Lindsay pulled Justin aside and said, “He feels something for you. I’m not sure what but he does. Don’t let him pull away or push you away. He’s new at this, so go slow.”

“I am too. I hope to be with him for a while. I hope I can be everything for him,” Justin said looking at Lindsay letting her know that he was serious.

 

“Ok. Call us,” she said as Mel came over, “and if there is anything that you want to know…”

“He’ll ask me,” Brian said coming up behind Justin and wrapping an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “Bye Linds. Bye Mel. Bye Sonnyboy.”

“Bye Daddy. Bye Justin. Thanks for the toys and for the sketch,” Gus said as he hugged them.

“See you Brian. Bye Sunshine,” Deb said, “Don’t be strangers. Call us.” Brian and Justin hugged Deb and Vic.

“Alright. Well you call us when you get back to the Pitts. Bye Ted. Ben,” Brian hugged Ben and nodded at Ted. “Sorry about what happened earlier with Michael.”

“No worries, no regrets. It wasn’t going anywhere because of his in ability to grow up and move pass a teenage crush he has of you,” Ben sadly stated. “Oh well. Bye Justin. Don’t forget to write.”

When they all left, Justin realized that Emmett was still there.

“Ok, Bri. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for finding me a place and for letting me use your car. Now I’m off, you two can go fuck each other senseless. Bye.” With a flick of his wrist, he was gone.

Justin looked up at Brian giving Brian he most innocent smiles, “You mean we get to go finish my schooling of Gay101, Mr. Kinney?”

Brian laughed, “Yes, young grasshopper. We are.”

They drove back to their houses but tonight Justin grabbed Brian and pulled him towards his house. Once inside the door, Justin shit it and pushed Brian against it. Their kiss was almost animalistic. Before Brian knew it, Justin had his pants around his ankles and was giving him one of the best blowjobs he had ever had. ‘God,’ Brian thought, ‘I could enjoy this foe a very long time.’ “Oh god, Justin,” Brian Yelled as he came quickly.

Justin kissed his way back up Brian’s body, removing Brian’s shirt in the process. Kissing Brian, Justin allowed him to taste himself.

“Nice home,” Brian finally said as he caught he breath. Justin just smiled. “I knew I shouldn’t have taught you certain things.” They both laughed as they stripped walking up to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the night reviewing what Justin had learned over and over again.

Brian awoke, first wondering where he was, after realized he wondered what he was feeling towards the blonde. Justin had actually wore him out. Brian found someone who could not only match his sex drive, but could actually make him satisfied. He liked that feeling.

Brian looked down at the angel who was in his arms. Justin truly looked angelic as he slept. Brian then heard a knock on the front door. He slowly untangled from Justin, saw his sweats, put them on as he heard an other knock the door.

He looked out the peep hole and saw a curly haired girl with a guy. He opened the door and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Um, Hi. Do I have the right address?” When Brian gave her a confused look, she continued, “Justin Taylor, does he live here?”

“Yeah, he does. He still asleep though. Who are you?” Brian asked.

“I’m Daphne,” she said as she held out her hand. Brian shook it. “And this is James Moores my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Daphne. I’m Brian, I live next door,” he said as he indicated the house to his right. “Come on in. I’ll go wake sleeping beauty.”

Justin woke up to an empty bed. He was wondering if Brian had left him, when the object of his thoughts walked into the bedroom door. “Hey,” he said, stretching. Brian watched him almost wishing Daphne wasn’t downstairs.

“Your friend, Daphne, and her boyfriend, James, are downstairs waiting her us,” Brain said. Justin’s eyes went wide. He knew Daphne wouldn’t let him off the hook to have Brian not only in his house but to answer the door in nothing but sweats.

“Shit,” Justin said, “I’m gong to tell her that we’re going to shower.” Justin went downstairs he heard Brian laugh. He was sore from the past two days and was walking kind of funny. When Daphne saw Justin, she went to hug him, but he held up a hand to stop her, “I smell, so I’m going to take a shower. Make us some coffee please?”

“Sure. You were right your next door neighbor is hot,” she and James laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

Brian watched Justin walk into the bedroom and take off his sweats, “Let’s shower.”

When they got in the shower, they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Justin turned Brian around. He kissed between Brian’s shoulder blades. Brian sighed and smiled. He felt Justin tongue go down the middle of his back. He stopped all of a sudden spreading Brian cheeks, he just looked at the clenching hole. Brian realized that Justin was doing some sort of torture for doing what he had done to him the last two nights. It was confirmed when Justin shoved his tongue up Brian’s hole. Brian just groaned and pushed back against Justin’s tongue.

Brian realized that he needed more than Justin’s tongue and he needed it now. Brian grabbed a condom and handed it to Justin, and said, “I needed you now.” Brian moaned when he felt Justin’s tongue leave him.

“Are you sure?” Justin said as he used his fingers to open Brian up.

Brian hissed, “Yes,” as he pushed himself back onto Justin’s fingers. Justin removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his cock through the first ring of muscle. Both men groaned. They moved against each other, each man feeling the connection. They reached climaxed they both let out muffled screams.

Justin slowly pulled out as they caught their breathe, Brian turned around and kissed Justin lightly, “Thanks.” They cleaned off and put on sweats.

Justin went up and hugged Daphne, who smiled and winked at Brian who smirked back. “So Daph, what’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to introduce my boyfriend to my best friend. Although someone forgot to tell me he has a boyfriend,” Daphne said looking at Brian.

Justin looked at Brian as Daphne said boyfriend. He relaxed when all Brian did was smile, an actual smile. Brian walked up to Justin, tilted his head and said, “I have work to do, so go ahead and hang out with your friend,” he leaned in and kissed Justin passionately. Daphne cleared her throat knowing they wouldn’t or couldn’t stop anytime soon. Brian released Justin. He walked over to Daphne, “Nice to meet you,” Brian kissed Daphne on the cheek. Seeing her blush, Justin and James laughed.

As Brian left, Justin asked, “Can I come over later?” Brian reached into the pocket of the jeans he just picked up. “Here,” Brian handed over his spare key, “I’ll be upstairs in my office. Come over whenever.” He leaned in and kissed Justin lightly. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin said as he looked at the key in his hand. Brian left.

“Wow. You’ve got yourself a boyfriend,” Daphne said as she watched Brian leave. “You’re walking kind of funny. Does your ass hurt?” Her and James laughed as Justin blushed. He spent the rest of the day hanging with Daphne and James.

“Bye, Justin have fun tonight.” She turned to leave and then remembered, “Are you going to the high school reunion?”

“Yeah. I have to RSVP soon though,” Justin said.

Daphne smiled and replied, “You should ask Brian. I know some people would love to meet your boyfriend.”

“Maybe. I’ll ask him. Love ya Daph. Nice to meet you James,” Justin said walking up Brian’s stairs.

As he walked upstairs he heard Brian on the phone.

“No. Michael, whatever is happening between me and Justin is between me and Justin. You used me on an emotional day,” Justin heard Brian pause. “I don’t care Michael. It’s your life. Move on, grow up. And leave me alone.” Justin heard Brian slam down the phone. He knocked on the door before opening up and walking in. Brian looked up to see Justin standing in the doorway, “Hey,” Brian said sounding defeated.

Justin walked over and sat in Brian’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man. Brain wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and pu this head on Justin’s chest. Justin just stroked Brian’s hair.

“Have you eaten?” Justin asked. He felt Brian shake his head. Whatever Michael had done to him was bad, but Justin wasn’t going to push Brian to tell him. “Well, do you want to order in?” Brian shook his head again.

“I want to take you out tonight to celebrate your success at the gallery,” Brian said as he lifted his head and looked into Justin’s eyes. “So, I’m going to change. Meet me at my car in half an hour.”

Justin nodded and got up to leave, but Brian pulled Justin into his lap again and kissed him lightly. Letting him go, Brian realized that he never wanted to let Justin go, that he was falling for this blonde angel that moved in next door. As he watched Justin go, he picked up the phone and made reservations at an Italian restaurant. As he changed and waited for Justin, he thought about what Michael and Justin had said the day before. He knew Michael was wrong. He had changed and had he had fallen in love with Justin. He also remember what Justin had said when he was yelling at Michael, he had said that he loved Brian. Brian smiled.

“What are you smiling about?” Justin asked who thought that Brian looked extremely sexy in his auburn sweater and black slacks.

“About what you said early while you were yelling at Michael,” Brian said as he looked over at Justin and was awhstruck at Justin’s beauty. Justin was wearing form fitting black slacks with a baby blue dress shirt with a cobalt blue sweater.

“You look great,” Brian said as Justin blushed from Brian’s previous comment. He noticed that Justin looked uncomfortable, “Don’t worry.” He walked up to Justin, kissed him lightly, leaned in and whispered, “I love you, too.”

Justin pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes. He saw the truth in the hazel orbs. “I do too.”

“Good now that we got that out of the way, let’s go eat.” Brian pulled away from Justin and opened the car door for him. Brian then climbed in on his side. Justin looked over at Brian. Brian looked and felt happier than he had ever felt before.

As they walked into the restaurant, Brian heard his name being called. He looked over in the direction it came from and saw Cynthia, the two other partners in the firm, and one of their new clients. Brian took Justin hand and walked him over to the table. Mitchell and Charles stood and introduced the new client to Brian. “Brian this is Leo Brown. Mr. Brown this is Brian Kinney our other partner.”

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Brown,” Brian said shaking Leo’s hand.

“You too. Cynthia did a wonderful pitch of the ad you helped make,” Leo Brown said.

“Well, I’m glad.” Brian smiled down at Cynthia. He turned to Justin who was standing off to the side, “Mitchell, Charles, this is Justin Taylor, my boyfriend. Justin this is Mitchell and Charles, the other two partners in the firm that I work.”

Justin reached out and shakes Mitchell and Charles’ hands. “Nice to meet you.”

“This is Cynthia, my assistant and Leo Brown, the CEO of Brown Athletics,” Brian said.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Taylor,” Leo Brown said shaking Justin’s hand, “What do you do?”

“I’m an artist. I actually graduated from Dartmouth with a double major in Marketing and Studio Art,” Justin said, “but I lean more towards the art…My first show was actually this past weekend at a gallery downtown.”

“Oh. That’s right. You took the Regines Chairperson to his show. They were very impressed with your work,” Charles said, “Brian, we’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

“Ok. Good to see you Mr. Brown,” Brian shook the client’s hand again, “See you at work tomorrow.” With that he took Justin to their table.

“They seem nice,” Justin said as they sat down.

“They’re ok. I’m mean Cynthia is good. She has been my assistant and friend for about 12 or so years. She doesn’t put up with my bullshit,” he laughed, “Never has infact.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Justin asked Brian.

“You just did,” he laughed, “but go ahead. Ask away.”

“Well, I have my high school reunion coming up, and I was wondering…” Justin paused.

“If I would come?” Brian finished. Justin looked into Brian eyes and nodded.

“You don’t have to…” Brian stopped Justin and said, “I’d be glad to.” Justin smiled, Brian leaned over and kissed him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked and saw their waiter.

“Are you ready to order?” their waiter asked, they laughed and nodded.

When they got home it was around 11pm so they said good night and went into their respective houses. As Brian got ready for bed, he thought that what he had said earlier was true and that it didn’t scare him as it once would have. As he went to bed, he realized that he missed the warm body that he had gotten used to in the last two days.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian awoke to a ringing phone, finding himself wrapped around Justin, who had come over at some time during the night. He realized that it was Justin’s cell phone ringing.

“Justin,” he nudged the boy, who blinked slowly, “your phone is ringing.”

Justin reached over and picked up his phone and said “Hello.”  
“Hi Mom.”  
“What?!”  
“Um… yeah I did.”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Yes I am and yes he is.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
“You tell him.”  
“Um…Hi dad.”  
“Yes.”  
“I know.”  
“I’ll be back for the reunion.”  
“Yes he is.”  
“I don’t know I will ask him.”

He covered the mouth piece and asked, “Do you mind if we stay with my parents when we go down for the high school reunion?”

Brian looked at Justin like he had grown a third head. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, “Sure, it’ll be cheaper.”

“Sure dad we’ll stay at the house.”  
“Yes I know her graduation is the morning of the reunion.”  
“Yes I will.”  
“I don’t know we will discuss it next weekend.”  
“Okay.”  
“Yeah. I love you Dad.”  
“Tell Mom and Mol I love them too.” He laughed.  
“Okay, Bye.”

“So I take it your parents know about us,” Brian said smiling at Justin’s conversation with his parents.

“Yeah. Well when I didn’t answer my home phone, they just assumed. I hope you don’t mind about my parents.” Justin said looking at the phone.

“No I’m more surprised to find you in my bed,” Brian laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep last night so I used your key you gave me and here I am.” Justin said smiling as he started o crawl on top of Brian. “It’s a better way of waking up.” He kissed his way down Brian’s chest. After sucking both nipples into hard nubs, moved his way down to Brian’s cock. Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes as he started to fist it.

“Justin…” Brian hissed, his head rolling back, he moaned.

As Justin licked the tip Brian’s hips arched off the bed. Justin stilled Brian’s hips; taking the cock into his mouth he engulfed it. Brian let out a scream.

“Jesus, Justin.” Brian growled as Justin deep throated Brian. His throat closed over the tip. Brian tried to thing of anything that’ll keep him from cumming. Justin did it two more times and Brian couldn’t hold back anymore. Brian saw stars as he came.

Justin kissed his way back up Brian’s chest, which was heaving, paying attention to the nipples. Brian groaned; his body was ultra sensitive from his last orgasm. ‘Man that was the best orgasm that I have ever had.’ Brian thought.

“I was thinking since we’re going to be staying with my parents for the weekend, we could catch up on the sex,” Justin smiled innocently.

“Well, I have to go to work, so can we reschedule for when I get home?” Brian asked looking at his clock. Ten minutes and his alarm would go off. “All right, your parents call you early and I now have to get up. So Sunshine, lets shower and then I can have a good breakfast to start the day.”

Brian and Justin showered taking care of their morning hard-ons. Brian started to go through his closet trying to decide on what to wear as Justin was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt cooking and making coffee in the kitchen.

As Brian came down in his black Armani with his blood red shirt and matching silk tie, there was a knock at the door. “Jesus, can we eat breakfast without interruption?” he said as he reached for the door. “Cynthia?”

Cynthia was standing at his door, crying, with a black eye and a swollen cheek. Her clothes looked like they had been ripped from her. “Brian,” was all she got out before she collapsed.

“Justin, call 9-1-1!” Brian yelled into the kitchen.

Justin grabbed the phone and dialed. He explained the situation. The operator took the address and said an ambulance would be right there. He hung up and grabbed one of Brian’s business cards and called Brian’s office.

“Can I talk to Charles Lourdes? It’s about Brian Kinney.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Hi Mr. Lourdes, its Justin Taylor, Brian’s boyfriend.”  
“Yes. Brian and Cynthia won’t be in today.”  
“Cynthia ended up on Brian’s door this morning and just collapsed into his arms.”  
“No. She doesn’t look good.”  
“Alright. Either Brian or I will call you with the information.”  
“Ok. No problem.”  
“Bye.”

Brian, the ambulance is on the way. I just called your office and told them that you and Cynthia would not be coming in. I’ll call Charles as soon as we have more information.” Justin said. “Don’t worry. It’ll be ok, just remember you aren’t alone and that I love you.” He stroked Brian’s hair as Brian stroked Cynthia’s.

“Thanks Justin. I love you too.” Brian softly staring at his friend.

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later; they checked Cynthia put her on the stretcher, and into the ambulance. Brian and Justin followed in Justin’s car.

Cynthia had put Brian as her next of kin, so Brian had no problem getting information on Cynthia. She was ok, but she had been severely beaten. A few ribs were cracked, she had a concussion.

Once Justin had that information he called Charles and told him what was going on. About an hour later Charles and Mitchell came into the waiting room.

“Brian, you ok?” Charles asked as he neared his friend.

“Yeah. Cynthia isn’t though. She has a concussion and a few ribs were cracked. She was also raped. She had told the doctors that when she came to.” Brian said staring at the floor. Justin came back in with four coffees from the coffee shop two blocks down. He handed one to Brian.

“Thanks.”

Justin then handed the other two to Charles and Mitchell, “I don’t know how you take your coffee, so here are some creams and sugars.”

“Thanks Justin. For the coffee and calling.” Mitchell said. “We value Brian and Cynthia’s talent in the agency and that we are all friends.”

“Is there a Justin Taylor here?” A nurse asked the group of men.

Justin was confused and stood up and said, “I am.”

“Come with me please.” The nurse said.

The nurse led Justin back to Cynthia’s room. “Hey.” He said, “Do you need to talk?”  
“Yeah,” Cynthia said, she looked better than she had this morning. “I was wondering how Brian was taking it. He is like a brother to me.”

“He is doing ok. He is worried out of his mind about you though. Brian wants you to stay with him for a couple of days. But I don’t know where you will stay since he doesn’t have a guest bedroom,” Justin and Cynthia laughed. “If you want you can stay in my guest room since it has a bed and not a desk.”

“I don’t think Brian will let me,” Cynthia said smiling and laughing.

Justin smiled, “I don’t think he will mind. I live next door to him.”

“Really? How did you guys meet?” Cynthia asked. “Don’t worry about me knowing I would have gotten it out of him today at work.” They laughed.

“Well, I met him Friday,” Justin started, “when I was moving in. Then as you know he was at my show later that night. If you have an imagination you’ll know what happened next. Well Saturday was spent with his friends from Pittsburgh. I met his son Gus, Deb, and everyone else and then you met me last night.”

“Wow, I mean I was completely shocked when he said boyfriend which he has never said before even when he was with Michael. I must say you made quite an impression within one way and another.” She and Justin shared a laugh. “And I would be honored to stay with you.”

“Ok I’ll let Brian know, see you later.” Justin leaned over kissed her cheek and left.

Brian looked up as Justin came around the corner, “How is she?”

“She’s good. She also said she would stay with you for a couple days; although she is going to stay in my guest room. Is that ok?” Justin said.

Brian looked at Justin; he stood and kissed Justin. As he pulled back he rested his forehead against Justin’s. “Yeah.” He whispered into Justin’s ear. “I Love you.” Justin smiled.

“I have to call the reunion committee. Do you still want to go with me?” Justin asked. Brian nodded. “Ok well I’ll go call.”

Charles and Mitchell watched Brian. They had never seen him like this. Brian was worried about Cynthia but when Justin was around he relaxed. They thought it was good for Brian to find someone. Justin grabbed his cell, and went outside.

“Well Brian, you certainly can pick then, can’t you?” Charles said laughing as Brian watched Justin outside.

“Yeah he is something,” Brian said “Well, I’m going back to Pitts on Friday for his High school reunion. I can’t believe I’m going to his five year reunion. What is wrong with me?” They all laughed.

“That would be because you have feelings for him,” Mitchell stated, watching Brian’s face.

Brian looked over at Mitchell and Charles, “Yeah I guess so.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cynthia had gotten well cared for at Justin’s while Brian was at work. She felt like a queen with two servants. Both willing to do anything and get her anything, but she didn’t over do it. Justin had learned a lot about Brian from the years that Cynthia had been with him.

“You’ll be okay?” Brian asked. He and Justin were getting ready to go to Pittsburgh and were going to be gone for the weekend.

“Yes, I’ll be fine so go and have a good time,” Cyn said from the bedroom door. “Don’t worry, I’m comfortable here and thankful that I can stay here.”

“And you won’t be going anywhere if I have anything to say,” Justin said, joining them in the bedroom. “You have our cell numbers and we have the home number. Call if you need anything and Brian, don’t worry, the security system is excellent.” Brian nodded knowing Justin was right. They kissed her goodbye and heading to the train station.

“Justin,” Jennifer said as they got to the house. She hugged him and, to Brian’s surprise, she hugged him too. “Glad to have you here.” They were ushered in and all conversation stopped as they entered the living room where most of the family was sitting. Justin groaned not realizing that the whole family would be there.

“Justin, who is this?” Mark Taylor, his grandfather, asked. Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Justin looked around the room before landing on Brian. He swallowed, before speaking, “Everyone, this is Brian Kinney, my lover. Brian, these are my grandparents, Mark and Christine Taylor and John and Cecil Morgan. My Uncles James, George, and Michael and their families, also my Aunts Jeanne, Johanna, Kelly, and Heather and their families.”

Cecil stepped forward, “You lover?”

“Yes, my lover,” he said trying not to sound like a petulant child.

Heather was the next to speak, “Since when have you been gay?”

“He has been gay all his life. He came out to us in his senior year of high school when he brought his boyfriend home,” Craig said, walking into the room. “We accept him and love him the way he is. If you have a problem keep it to yourself.”

Christine steeped forward and embraced Justin, “We weren’t going to say bad about other than the fact the you haven’t told us before. He was probably embarrassed about the way that he had to tell us.” Justin smiled and hugged his grandmother.

“Now Brian, tell us what you do,” John asked, as they took a seat and the family welcomed him into the fold.

Brian looked a bit uncomfortable. He had never been in this situation before, had never let anyone this close. Justin knew things about him but not everything as he didn’t know everything about Justin. “I work in New York at Mitchell, Lourdes & Kinney, where I made partner 3 years ago. Justin moved in next door about two weeks ago and we felt a connection from right off the bat. I have a six year old son with my best friend Lindsay Peterson and her wife Melanie Marcus.”

“Well, at least Justin has found someone suitable and he seems like he is going to stay,” Jeanne said, glaring at her daughter. Everyone laughed. The rest of the night went great. They all loved Brian.

Molly’s graduation was early in the morning and everyone thought it was a wonderful ceremony. They went out to lunch where Mel and Lindz brought Gus to meet Jennifer and Craig. Gus absorbed the attention he was receiving. The boys returned early to the house to get ready for the reunion.

Justin was holding Brian’s hand as they walked into the Grand Ballroom. He was nervous as they walked in but realized that he was with his love and he was happy with the world.

“Justin,” a young man said as they walked in, “who is this?”

Justin smiled, “Hey Mark, this is Brian Kinney. Brian, this is Mark Blues.” They shook hands.

“So the faggot has come back? Did you not get enough the last time, Taylor?” Justin turned to see Chris Hobbs standing behind them. Justin took an unconscious step backwards into Brian’s arms.

Brian looked down into Justin’s eyes, “What’s he talking about Justin?”

“Oh, so the little faggot hasn’t told his boyfriend that he is a coward,” Chris taunted. “That he couldn’t stand up for himself and he got himself hurt. That he is a whore for what he did.” Justin curled in on himself and stepped away from Brian, who was standing there shocked. “So have you come back to give the only thing that you’re worth?”

Justin turned and ran from the room. Daphne having come up during the altercation ran after him as Brian watched Justin run. James and Brian both turned to Chris, who was grinning. “You little shit,” Brian growled slamming Hobbs into the nearest support beam, “what did you do to him?”

Chris hissed as his back made contact for a second time, “Only what he had coming to him.”

Brian leaned in a glared at Chris until he whimpered. “If you’ve hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?” Brian had shifted one of his hand to his throat. “Do you understand me?” Chris nodded as his air supply was taken away.

Brian ran out of the ballroom to find Justin. He found him with Daphne on the steps behind the building. Justin was crying into Daphne’s shoulder. Brian approached slowly, “Justin, you okay?”

Justin turned to Brian with red-rimmed eyes, “I’m sorry, Bri, I meant to tell you about it, but I didn’t think that Hobbs would be here. He bashed me at prom when I brought my boyfriend with me. He killed Corey in front of me before trying to kill me. I woke up in a coma three days later and they told me Corey hadn’t made it. I’m not sure I’ve ever gotten over it.” Brian embraced Justin from behind and held him as he cried. “He was the first person I ever loved.”

Brian held Justin as he cried and realized that he need to know this man for he wanted to have him around for a very long time. That there were things in his own past that he had to tell Justin. He cradled his head and wished sweet nothings into his ear until Justin had calmed down.

It took Justin another half an hour to clam down fully enough to be able to get to the car. They arrived home to a small graduation party for Molly. Justin went straight upstairs ignoring all the calls for him to come back. The grandparents pulled Brian away and he told them what had happened at the party and they understood why Justin was upset. They told Brian not to let Justin pull away; to hold onto him tight and never let him feel alone. Brian understood and went upstairs to Justin.

Justin heard Brian come in and change his clothes. Justin flinched slightly as Brian climbed into bed. Brian noticed but still gathered Justin into his arms. “I’ll always be there for you. Never let me go and I’ll never let go of you.” Justin shifted consciously closer to Brian as he was pulled tighter in to the embrace. Bri stroked his hair until Justin fell asleep. Brian vowed never to let Justin go through what he went through. He just hope he was enough.

The rest of the weekend came and went. Brian felt what it was to be apart of a true family. Justin opened up being around his family, but once they were back in New York, he would shut himself in his studio only coming out to eat and to sleep. Two weeks of this and Brian had hit his ending point.

Justin was coming out to use the bathroom, when he was grabbed and shoved into the wall. “You are going to stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself and get over it. Never forget him, but move on. This is not the Justin I feel in love with three weeks ago. This is someone who is afraid of his own shadow. If you continue this way, baby, you are letting them win. I love you with all my heart and I wish for you just to move on,” Brian said, starting out screaming to kneeling in front of his lover and whispering. Justin looked down at him and saw the tears on Brian’s face. He reached up and Justin felt him wipe away the tears that he hadn’t even noticed were coming down.

Justin’s dam broke, he sank to his knees and cried. Brian pulled him into a hug and he resisted until he knew that Brian would never let him go. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” was repeated for the whole time they held each other. Finally, Justin calmed down and Brian pulled back slightly, “I want you to see Gina. She is my therapist and I think that she could help you.” 

Justin nodded and they slowly rose from their knees. Brian dragged Justin into the shower where he washed him thoroughly from head to toes. Justin laughed, “I must really smell.”

“You really did.”

 

AN: Here I added a little more and I am starting Chapter 5. Reading through this after taking a break from it has done some good. I'm now DEFINITELY over my writers block so expect the next chapter soon. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Well this is definitely quick and short but that is the nature for a filler. There may be two or three more chapters to this story. If you can think of anything that you might want to see happen to the characters then let me know...Until the next chapter...:)  


* * *

Justin walked into the therapist’s office and smiled. It had such a personal touch that he felt right at home. After what happened at their house, he had agreed to see the shrink that Brian also saw. They had spent the weekend talking about their lives. Brian finally told him everything about himself. Justin was so shocked and so upset that, his feelings of protectiveness that he didn’t even realize he was projecting, were helping and healing Brian. 

Now that Brian finally had what was on his chest off, Justin made an appointment. The door to the office opened and Brian walked out with a women of short stature and mussy hair.

”Brian,” Justin stated. Brian turned to Justin and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips, whispering, “I’ll see you at home.” Justin nodded and was ushered in to the “talking space,” as the doctor called it.

Gina was in her fifties and had been around the block a number of times with kids in downtown. “So, it’s finally nice to meet the Justin that Brian is so in love with. Anything you say in here though is in complete confidence. You have to tell him.” Justin laughed at that. “So let’s talk about Corey.”

Justin had booked a three hour session for his first one and in those three hours, he had cried, screamed, thrown things, and the doctor calmly sat there getting him to release the emotions that had been holding him down. He failure to save his lover and his own inability to move on to better things. Chris Hobbs was another obstacle in his way of healing; he worked through what he now realized as rejection from the jock and the humiliation of the encounter.

As he left the office, he knew he had made the right decision. Booking his next appointment, he raced home to his lover, knowing that he was finally healed of some things and on his way for others.


End file.
